zekiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wars of Sexuality
The Wars of Sexuality (Zekaisivarsi: katai rikwie) were a series of military conflicts, intense political debates, and complex legal disputations concerning freedom of sexuality for non-heteronormative people (''coloureers'', as they called themselves). They began with various grassroots protests against discriminatory laws and policies against so-called “sexual criminals”, which included “persons who engage in sexual activity with persons of the same sex, whether or not such activity be consensual; persons who engage in sexual activity with persons of both sexes; persons who habitually behave as if they are members of the opposite sex; persons who refuse to identify with their proper sex; and persons who engage in sexual activity with multiple persons with whom they have no conjugal bond”, and which restricted their civic participation. Homosexual, bisexual, and transgender people demanded that the government recognized their right to “freedom of sexuality” and “right to equality under the law”, which provoked the Moral Conservatives to castrate many of them to prevent them from “reveling in their atrocious debaucheries” and to perform various acts of extreme violence against them. Names of the Wars The Wars of Sexuality are called by various names. *Deuchse Wars: A term used by Moral Conservatives to insult homosexual people, the word deuchse literally means “wet, covered with liquid” and is used because homosexual people are characterized as sexually indulgent (hypersexual) beings. *Dong Wars: A term used by Moral Conservatives to insult homosexual men, the word dong literally means “penis” and is used to disparage homosexual men for their alleged promiscuity. *Swingers’ Wars: A term used by Moral Conservatives to insult homosexual people, homosexual women in particular, the word swinger refers to “a person who is overly promiscuous; so-called because such a person figuratively swings from person to person for sex” *Libertine Wars, Wars of Libertinism: A term used by non-heteronormative people to describe themselves during the wars, the word libertine means “wholly dedicated to the achievement of liberty for oneself or one’s group of people, especially in such a manner that offends the common mores of society”. This expresses that they were ready to gain liberty for themselves and defend it, despite the socially dominant opinions of the Moral Conservatives. *Colour Wars: A term used by non-heteronormative people to describes the wars as a struggle for common acceptance of their sexuality (colourism) *Black Wars: A term used by Moral Conservatives who opposed the wars, seeing them as an attempt by homosexual, bisexual, and transgender people to spread their "black sexuality" throughout the land Background The Kanjeii traditionally disapproved of homosexuality in their ji (culture/moral system), as they believed that sexual activity was created for the purpose of procreation, that is, producing new members of the species. Moral Conservatives believed sexual activity for any purpose other than procreation in the context of a proper marriage between a man and a woman to be a rejection of the divinely ordained and naturally established path and thus strongly condemned the Colour Movement for its advocacy of the acceptance of homosexuality, bisexuality, and transgenderism.